Spellbound
by Mezame Kora
Summary: A body and soul is born to a cursed bloodline once every century. Ara is your typical girl, yet she hides many secrets. When she meets her counterpart, discoveries will be made as they realize that not everything is as it seems. Collab between xKishii and Mezame Kora! LPxSD!


**A/N**

**Kishi: WOOT! So my special buddy Kora and I decided that we needed to throw in some more AddxAra into the fray, and here we introduce a MAJOR STORY! Main pairing: Add x Ara as it's clearly shown! We both sincerely hope you enjoy this!**

**Kora: Add x Ara needs to love. So we're going to give it some *^* Let's do this!**

**Classes:**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Add: Lunatic Pysker**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Raven: Reckless Fist**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart**

* * *

"Ara, hurry up, you're going to be late!" A male with long ebony hair which reached his shoulders cupped his hands over his mouth and called up the stairs, awaiting a response. His answer was a series of ruffling and hasty footsteps.

"Brother, I know!" She shouted, skipping down the steps with a duffel bag slung around her shoulder and a luggage bag on wheels rolling down behind her. Her hairpin was sloppily in her hair, and she looked like she hadn't combed her hair at all.

"The train to Hamel is coming in about two minutes."

Ara's brother walked up to her, putting a hand on her head and ruffling her already messed up hair.

"To think you would be able to attend the prestigious Hamel Academy of the Arts Talent Agency…" He stared off at the door, before smiling at her.

"I'm proud of you, Ara."

"Aren…" She returned the smile.

"Thank you." She whispered with gratitude, obviously ecstatic that she had made her brother proud of her. His face then melted into one of concern.

"Your hairpin is in there good?"

"Yup!" Ara did a twirl to the back, showing her elder brother the fox hair needle she kept at the back of her head which tied her hair. He pulled on it, feeling that it didn't lose much strength, and nodded in satisfaction. Aren turned to her and clapped her on the back.

"Good, don't want you to lose that. Now get out there, Ara!" Ara cheered, and she raced out of the house towards what she was going to call home for four years.

"And be careful! You don't know who you'll meet, okay sis?!" He yelled in warning. She turned and waved with a grin.

"I know, brother!"

_**CHOOOOOOOO**_

A heavily intricate and decorated charter bus pulled up to the front, opening the doors with a hiss as Ara blinked.

_Wow…_

She thought. The ebonette turned to Aren. He gave her a thumbs up in support, and nodded. She firmly closed her mouth, and boarded the bus with determination.

_Alright… Hamel, here I come._

* * *

A fully grown and matured beautiful lady put her hands on her hips as she stared down at her younger brother, her strikingly crimson red locks reaching her mid-back with part of it tied in a ponytail. Her equally crimson eyes showed incredible amounts of concern.

"Elsword, be careful okay?" She spoke. Her younger brother, with his two long strands of hair which framed his face and ponytail tied by gauze, looked back at her with reassurance.

"Yeah, got it sis." He replied confidently. Her eyes narrowed, and she leaned down to get even with his level, glaring daggers at him.

"And absolutely. NO. FLIRTING." She put her hand on her forehead, brushing her bangs aside as she recalled unpleasant memories.

"I do not want to deal with what happened when you dare took four girls to one date." Her younger brother stuttered incoherent words, appalled that his sister bluntly spoke such blasphemy (even though he inwardly admitted to doing such a thing) to him.

"E-Er, no promises." He nervously laughed, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. The only thing she did was narrow her eyes further at him.

"Don't you even test me, Elsword Sieghart." A dangerous glint was in her eye, daring him to challenge her authority in the house. He gulped loudly.

"O-Okay Elesis! I-I won't try anything to that d-degree!" He frantically cried out, flinching from her stare. She relaxed, smiling as she handed her brother the final bag to his luggage.

"Alright then. Show them what we're made of." Elesis encouraged with a confident smile. Elsword returned it with a smirk of his own.

"Of course."

The two siblings high-fived each other, before the elder sister watched her brother leave for the arriving bus, leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed as he threw his bags in the storage under the bus, then hopped on with ease. The doors shut then left, leaving the sister alone in their house. She smiled.

"HAATA huh…"

She laughed out loud to herself as she reminisced the memories she had while she attended the very academy her brother was going to enter today.

"Bro's gonna have a fun time there, haha!"

* * *

"Oberon, Ophelia, it is time." A finely dressed silvernette with her hair tied into two buns on each side of her head stood up from a white and gold marble throne, placing a cup of tea aside on the armrest. Two servants, a butler whose face was hidden behind a sleek mask and a humanoid dressed in a pink maid outfit.

"The charter bus will arrive in approximately four minutes, fifty-eight seconds as of now if the bus is prompt, as it should be. Are all necessary items in my luggage bag?" Her two servants nodded, signifying that all of her belongings were in place and ready to go.

"Good. Then I will now depart as planned. Nemesis will be your caretaker for the years I will be gone." She announced, walking down the five-step staircase and grabbing two luggage bags, one from Oberon and the other from Ophelia. She walked in a regal and formal manner, her heels clicking against the polished floor as she headed towards the gates. However, at the gates she found another silvernette dressed in jet black, with hints of pink and white here and there sprinkled with gold outlines. She turned, revealing golden eyes which were of the same color as the elegant silvernette as she stabbed a sharply honed obsidian spear into the floor, making a small crack.

"Eve, you have their copy file in your memory system?" She asked. The silvernette with etiquette, Eve, nodded.

"Of course. I trust you will take exceptional care of our house and of Oberon and Ophelia in my absence, correct Nemi?" Eve confirmed, then questioned. Nemi flicked her hair back, blinking once in the process as she looked at her sister blankly.

"Yes, affirmative. However… I must warn you." She began. Eve shifted on one foot to the other, a sign of being interested in whatever information the twin had.

"There were two Nasods at the academy who joined the school when I was in my senior year. Apple and Proto are their names. They have the attitude equivalent of brats." Eve laughed humorlessly at this.

"Aren't I also one?" She shamelessly spoke, reflecting on her reliance towards her creations and most of all, her powerful and ruthless elder sister Nemi. Well, she was ruthless in battle, anyway. The older sister shook her head in disagreement.

"Obtained through hard work, that does not account. Your personality is blunt, yes, but from experience. You live privileged, yes, but from building from the very bottom." Eve smiled in gratitude.

"Heart-warming, dear Nemesis. But now, I must go. There is merely thirty seconds left before the bus arrives if on schedule." Nemi stared at her, before closing her eyes and bowing her head down slightly while crossing her arms, resting her back on the wall.

"Best of luck to you, Empress."

"As to you, Nemesis."

Their brisk conversation ended as Eve left with a stride out of the house towards a certain prestigious academy located in Hamel.

* * *

"Magical girl Aisha is comin' to Hamel Academy of the Arts! YEAH!" A preppy girl with violet hair tied into two cute curly twin tails by magenta ribbons struck a pose in front of a body-length mirror, winking as she burst into laughs.

"Hahaha!" She giggled as she grabbed a fashionista hot pink luggage wheelie bag with hearts and stars all over the front, hopping down the stairs as if a shockwave of energy had hit her. Suddenly, she stopped with a mortified expression mid-step.

"Ugh… what am I doing…? I'm doing it again…" She muttered, groaning at how her personality changed into a cutesy, girly innocent act on a dime. Continuing down the stairs with a normal walk, she reached the door as her hand outstretched towards the doorknob.

"Aisha! NOOOOOOO!" The bipolar girl got tackled by someone with equal violet hair, hugging her leg as if there was no tomorrow.

"V-Void! You know I have to!" Void snapped a pout towards her youngest sister.

"THE TEACHERS ARE EVIL, I TELL YOU! I was discriminated there!" Void whined, trying to get her sister to stay with her and their eldest sister, Elema.

"Oh, come on! I'll show them that the Viomernias aren't a family to mess with!" Aisha gave her mentally scarred sister a pep talk, clenching her fists with a determined smile. Void sighed, and got off.

"…Fine. Good luck, Aisha." Aisha flashed a cute smile, and winked as she did a 360 twirl.

"Do not fear, my friend! Magical girl Aisha is going to—"

"You're doing it again." Void deadpanned at her sister.

"UNHOLY EL!" She fervidly cursed as she stomped her foot in frustration. Footsteps scuffled towards them as the two sisters turned, revealing their eldest sister, the Elemental Master Elema.

"Aisha, are you sure you want to do this?" Elema asked uncertainly.

"The moonstone has been taking over your personality more often as of late. I don't know how you'll be taken there if you're going to look bipolar in front of the school." She worried over the thought. Aisha pouted.

"Elemaaa! I can do this! I can instantly reach my dreams if even the highest level of magicians know that I attended the Hamel Academy of the Arts Talent Agency!" The Dimension Witch complained, flailing her arms about. Elema still looked at her as if she did not trust what Aisha was going to do when she arrived at the prestigious academy.

"Reputation might not be anything compared to becoming successful, but it sure can destroy your moral."

"Yeah!" Void piped in with an annoyed look at the unpleasant memories that surged through her head. Aisha rolled her eyes.

"Aw come on, guys. I know you guys care, but trust me, I'll be fine! I'm not a little girl anymore! I may be the youngest, but dang it I'm more than qualified to take care of myself!" She ranted, exasperated as she ran her fingers through her lilac locks. Void and Elema looked at each other nervously, before they nodded simultaneously as if they telepathically reached an agreement.

"Fine. But if something bad happens, you call us right away, got it?" Elema demanded. Aisha fist-pumped the air and furiously nodded.

"Got it!" They were interrupted by the hissing of a bus, and the sisters gave each other hugs.

"Do good, okay?" Void held Aisha at arm's length. Aisha made a small noise of agreement. Elema pushed Void aside and gave her another hug, whispering in Aisha's ear.

"Maybe get improvements on those breasts of yours?" She teased, causing the youngest sister to blush heavily, shaking her head.

"NO, NO, NO! I-I'M GOING NOW!" She shrieked, her voice shrill with embarrassment. Rushing off, she dragged her luggage with her as the soon-to-be student of one of the most famous academies in Elrios threw her bags in the storage, rushing up the bus with a red face just as the doors closed.

* * *

"Son, are you all set to go?" A deep voice boomed as a tall man completely covered in armor, a plume on the top of his helmet, looked down at a smaller young man with messy strands of hair which appeared to be the color of cream. A dark shade of brown covered the tip of the sides of his hair, causing them to look like cute little animal ears. He shoved a test tube filled with radiant blue essence into a briefcase, and closed it without a moment's hesitation.

"Just finished, Dad!" He proudly announced, standing up and grabbing the heavy case full of the components, and a separate royal blue luggage bag which contained his necessities as the dormitory halls stated in the brochure they received only weeks ago. His father looked at him, the face behind the mask smiling with pride.

"As expected of you, my son." The young man's father gestured him to leave the house with him.

"Now come, we can't have you late. It would leave a bad mark on the Seikers, right?" His father joked, and the son laughed with agreement.

"Right!" They walked down the stairs, the grand walls of the palace they lived in being serenaded by active chatting from both persons. They reached the end of the stairs where the final step shot down like a cliff into a perfectly flat tiled floor. A job well done was made on the floor, as their footsteps resounded around the halls further. Eventually the grand gates of the palace creaked and then opened, revealing a beautiful town of water.

"Chung, this is it." Calling his son by his first name, the man looked at him one last time. Chung smiled solemnly.

"Yeah, guess it is." He boldly murmured, his grip tightening on the handle of his luggage. His father looked out into the sky soundlessly.

"Do well."

"Of course."

"Be safe."

"Understood."

"Find a girlfriend."

"I wi—HOLD IT DAD!" Chung retaliated, crossing his arms defiantly as he dropped his bags. The parent just laughed, his voice thundering through the gates. He hit his son over the back, causing a sound of surprise to be emitted from him as he threw the briefcase and luggage bag, Chung easily catching them with strength acquired from practice. Chung glared playfully as his father merrily waved.

"Now, away you go! Walk to the academy, I have already called off the bus!"

"WHAT? WHY?!"

"Taking the bus when you are within town vicinity of the school is for WEAKLINGS! So walk!" He roared, and the young man threw an empty test tube at his dad, hitting him over the shoulder plate with an irritated look.

"You're mean!" He shouted back angrily.

Silence.

Then, both father and son burst into laughs, before his father waved again.

"Ah, just go already son!" Chung raced out of the palace, waving back with a smile. Chung's dad watched until his silhouette disappeared from view, and let a small smile grace his face behind his armored helmet.

"…Make us proud."

* * *

A beautiful woman with spring-green hair and feather clips walked towards an aging elf with formality, putting one foot in front of the other for each step. The elderly elven woman turned to her kin, her verdant eyes reflecting upon years of experience.

"Rena, you must be careful out there. Especially around that man." The morning light reflected Rena's face, showing her lively green eyes and refined face which held a small smile on it.

"I trust Raven, Elder. If he goes out of control, I know how to stop him. We should do fine." She put her right hand hand over the spot where her heart was at on her body, the other arm behind her in a sort of pledge. Her guardian sighed, looking at a strand of greenish-grey hair in the palm of her hand sadly.

"I know you can, Rena, but you never know of the dangers that could possibly happen. Anything can happen that can either bind you two together even further, or rip you two apart. Just like the Human-Nasod war." She uttered. Rena put a hand on her hip, removing her other hand from her chest and letting it fall by her side.

"Elder, I understand. I'm not the inexperienced archer you see anymore. I've learned about all of this through our travels, we surely can pass any trial thrown at our faces at this point. Besides, it's a simple school, how bad can it be?" Rena optimistically countered. The Elder merely turned, her greying locks shifting with her head. She walked to the window, and pulled open the closed curtains. She folded her hands in her lap.

"Rena, you know how much I trust your words. However…" She turned, her face grim and the wrinkles on her face did not make it look any better.

"I do not necessarily… have the most positive feeling about this. But if you are willing to do it…" The old woman closed her eyes in acceptance.

"Then go. Do not let my words become the chains to your wings. Fly, Rena, and take your midnight Raven with you. May you two succeed in Hamel." She stiffly wished the archer luck before turning back to the window, placing one hand on the windowsill. Her eyes were distant, and she seemed to be somewhere faraway. Rena bowed in gratitude and she swiftly turned to leave the Palace of the Elders. Upon leaving, a man with tanned skin and jet black hair with a patch of white in it greeted her at the gates, carrying three bags. Rena giggled and took the green suitcase from his hand and cheerfully linked arms with him.

"So, you ready, Raven?" Raven stared back at her, before grunting.

"Yeah."

The charter bus then pulled up in front of them, all of the young elven children looking at it in awe as the pair entered the bus while doing the same as the previous people; putting their bags in the storage trunk. The doors closed and the bus drove away without a moment to waste, seeming to be on a tight schedule. The village Elder looked after the departing bus.

"…Maybe… just maybe…" A light of hope lit in her eyes, before fading away just as quickly as it came. She shook her head.

"No, that arm cannot possibly be…" She left the thought hanging in the air, the wind curious about the unfinished statement.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, I'm going now." A male with white hair stood in front of two gravestones alone in the backyard of a mere abandoned shelter, his only belongings being put in a single duffel bag. He smiled humorlessly.

"Kekeke… rise from the ashes like a phoenix, didn't you say that Mom?"

Silence. But he was used to it.

"Of course. I promise to be careful, so don't you worry." He turned to leave, but paused as if a spirit were talking to him. He clenched his teeth together. Clearly, whatever was put into his head did not appeal to him.

"…Dad, I can't stop this façade anymore, you know that. Even so…" The man walked off, his head bowed down as his hair overshadowed his dull amethyst eyes, gently pushing the door open to not break its fragileness. A familiar bus with intricate gold designs pulled over at the unseemly slums, the people inside looking around in utter confusion as to why there was a stop at a place so filthy. The Lunatic Pysker climbed aboard, taking his bag with him on the bus.

"_**It keeps me safe from all the damned people in this world."**_

* * *

The bus drove towards Hamel, their driver showing her experience in the job by how she easily cut lines and made what was supposed to take four hours seem to take only two. The black pilot hat shaded her eyes so that she wouldn't squint while driving.

A purplenette sat alone in a seat, in the cushion across a redhead absorbed inside a video game.

In the seat in front, there was an elf with green hair sitting next to a man with black hair and a white patch in said hair. Across of those two was an empty seat, meant for a certain male with cream-colored hair. However, that male is currently jogging towards the academy with daring confidence whilst dragging his luggage with him. How he was doing it, only the Lady El knows.

Back on the bus, a silvernette calmly sipped a cup of tea, the teapot resting on a desk installed in the backs of everyone's seat. She sat alone, with a voluminous pile of books stacked in the seat next to her.

At the very, very back was a rebellious-looking boy with snow-white hair who was snoring loudly, his arm slung over the top of the seat and his head using the edge as a pillow. A purple line which stood out was on one of his closed eyes, stretching from the side of his face to his forehead.

Finally, right next to him was an ebony-haired girl who stared at him with awkwardness, scooting away from him slightly as she stared out the window in boredom.

All of these people were soon to be attending the same exact school. And little do they know, their fates are heavily intertwined together as if by a powerful red ribbon. Unaware of this, all of the students attended to themselves, thinking that the other students on the bus were irrelevant to themselves and would just be mere classmates.

Oh, how wrong each and every single one of them were.

* * *

**A/N**

**Kishi: I legit finished this in two days with constant working. If only I could do that for my other stories…. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Kora: I know how that feels. But anyways, hoped you enjoyed. Thanks for reading, and BAI BAI!**

**Chapter Two's Approximate Release Date: …We don't know. :D**


End file.
